Chuck vs The Wookie Carina's Hotelroom Take 2
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Chuck/Carina. Carina calls Chuck to take care of a computer problem like in vs. The Wookie. A little more detail and a different ending to the scene. One-shot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Ask NBC._

_A/N: Yes, Chuck/Carina. OMG! Well, I think we need more of these as they can be an odd pairing. Chuck/Sarah is the canon pairing, but I wanted to try Chuck with Carina. Enjoy and if you don't like Chuck/Carina, DON'T READ!_

**Chuck vs. The Wookie: Carina's Hotel Room Redone**

"Cheers to spying," Carina said as she tapped her champagne glass with his. A high clink reverberated around the room and the next thing he knew, she pushed him onto the bed with her free hand. Her hand was soft against his chest, her fingernails lightly pricking his skin as she pushed him back. He landed with a small squish on the bed as it conformed to the shape of his butt. His Buy More repair kit hit the floor with a dull thud next to the bed.

He couldn't help it as he took a peak at her petite figure. She was scantily dressed in a black robe that cut off at mid thigh and showed off her long, tanned legs. She was barefoot, exposing her feet. Each of her toenails was colored with red nail polish, a deep red like that of a rose. Her arms were lean and sleek, years of training showing off muscle. The robe itself opened up and plunged to mid chest and it generously showed a lot of skin., save her breast. A thin, black sash at her waist held the robe together and if one pulled hard enough, it would show her in all her glory. Her red hair splayed down towards the middle of her back, a stark contrast to her bright blue eyes. Freckles embellished her face, emphasizing her facial features. She had full, pink lips one would die to kiss.

After his little analysis of her body, he returned his gaze towards her face and saw her smirk. The right side of her mouth pulled back in a mischievous smile as she undid her robe. She pulled the black sash and the robe fell from her wiry shoulders, and bundled up on the floor, revealing her slim figure. She wore matching blood red bra and panties. His heartbeat began to pick up, the thumping in his chest daring to break out. A warm feeling made its way to his face and the red began to seep into his tanned cheeks as his body began to react to the almost naked woman.

"I hope you like what you see," she said seductively, flicking her tongue over her lips in a teasing fashion.

He audibly and visibly gulped as she dug her finger under the strap of her top, and pulled. She pulled it enough to flash some skin and then she let go, the strap slapping against her skin in a high note. He gulped again and tried to suppress the lustful thoughts surfacing his mind by thinking of Sarah. It failed though as his mind brought him to the fact that he hadn't been laid in more than 5 years and the lustful thoughts took over.

With a last ditch effort to get the situation under control, he began to sputter, "I sh-should c-call Sarah. Um… Um… I think S-Sarah… should… probably b-be… h-here." He reached into his pants and began to feel around, his fingers groping around in his pocket to find his iPhone.

He felt his fingers wrap around the smooth, plastic case of his iPhone and he inwardly sighed. He pulled it out, fumbling his phone as it pattered around in his hand. He began to touch the screen but Carina reached out and snatched it up, tossing it onto the bed next to him. A grin made its way to her face, "You're not much of a spy are you?"

He inwardly yelled in sadness as his phone plopped down behind him on the bed. He put his head down and chose to stare at her feet, but it seemed to tease him as they wiggled their on the floor. He became entranced in their color, the red so vibrant and luscious.

Her voice broke him out of his musings on her toes, "I know how many more… clues I uh… can take off." Her voice promised fulfillments of fantasies and he had to gulp again. She then took the other bra strap and pulled, allowing it to snap black into place with a loud smack. She looked him straight in the eyes and she could see the lust and desire in them.

'Got him now,' she mused, a toothy grin forming on her face. She watched as his chocolate brown eyes traversed her body up and down and she totally knew she had him now. She reached out with her small hands, the nails glistening in the light of the room. She grabbed his chin, feeling the light stubble on her soft hands and she felt the warmth emanating from him. She couldn't help but let her eyes flutter at the flood of the new sensations that assaulted her senses.

On the other end, when her hand came in contact with his chin, he had to close his eyes as her fingers led trails of fire along his skin. She rubbed his stubble and he had to suppress a whimper that threatened to break out from his throat. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her smile and he almost melted at the wattage of the smile, her white teeth gleaming in the light.

"Now, if Sarah were here, I couldn't seduce you," she said, her voice raspy. Her fingers trailed along his chin, moving from right to left and then her index finger stopped him from opening his mouth. Her fingers splayed along the side of his mouth, her palm cupping his chin. Her skin was soft in contrast with his stubble and it grated against him and his eyes opened wide at the new sensation.

Even with her finger in front of his mouth, it dropped open in amazement. She then moved her finger and pushed her palm up, forcing it closed but it opens again nonetheless. She smirked at his dazed expression and upped the ante by grabbing his tie, giving it a small jerk forward. He gagged for a second and the sound escaped his open mouth. "Unless maybe… you're into that sort of thing," She said.

He whimpered for a second and she cocked her eyebrows for a moment, "Uhhh, just one." He tossed back the glass of champagne in his left hand and gulped it down in one swallow. She hadn't let go of his tie yet and he moved the glass back down. All of a sudden, she let go and moved onto the bed, her right hand resting on his shoulder.

"Or maybe I'm wrong and you're already sleeping with Sarah," the hand rested on his shoulder began to knead his skin and he would have whimpered under the sensations if he didn't have his teeth clenched. His brown eyes bugged out as the sensations assaulted his mind.

"Are you… sleeping with Sarah?" she cooed in his ears. Her warm breath tickled his ear and he couldn't help but shudder under her warm breath. His eyes began to become glazed over, his mouth closing and opening like a fish. She nibbled lightly on his ear, his shudder telling her he enjoyed it.

"Uh… Uh… you know gentlemen don't kiss and tell," He sputtered out as she continued to nibble on his ears. She continued to breathe on his ear, turning it a bright red and she smirked behind him. Her hands continued to knead and rub his shoulder, the tension in it slowly subsiding.

"Oh got it… well that makes sense… considering Bryce," she said. He stiffened under her ministrations and she cocked an eyebrow at the new development. His heart began to race, flickers of thought and betrayal slipped through his mental defenses. They began to replay in his mind, flashes and glimpses of the past haunting his vision.

When they stop he manages to whisper out, "B… Bryce? Bryce? What are you talking about?" She shifted sides, her head and breath now raining down on his left ear. Her lips brushed against his ear and he stiffened again.

"What? You don't know about Bryce?" she questioned. She watched as he squirmed and his gaze hardened at the name. "Bryce, Bryce Larkin, her boyfriend?"

It took a second for the words to escape her mouth, but it took a millennia for it to register in his mind. His mouth fell open, his eyes widening in shock. He floundered for words and he had to force himself to breathe before he could create a coherent word, "What do you mean her boyfriend?"

'I so have him now,' She mused once again, enjoying the total look of disbelief on his cute face. 'Wait? Cute? When did I call anything cute?' she thought to herself, but shrugged it off.

"She really didn't tell you? Well, I'm not sure if you're supposed to know… but they used to be partners. They occasionally mixed in pleasure with their… work," she said, her voice soft and soothing. The words caressed his ear, the warmth threatening to overwhelm his cognitive functions.

He so tried to get his mind away from the thoughts of Bryce and Sarah together, but those doubtful thoughts just kept drifting through his mental defenses. Everything that happened up to this point, all of it traced back to one man. That one man was Bryce FUCKING Larkin. He threw him into the spy world, he was the one who made the CIA send him an incredibly hot spy bodyguard. He was the one who kept her away from him and he was freaking dead. Even in his death, he ruined his life, taking away something that he so utterly wanted.

His eyes became downcast and his emotions drifting away from him and leaving him an empty shell. His mouth jerked close, a tear leaking down his right eye and down the valley of his rosy cheeks. He then felt a tongue on his cheek as it licked away the tear. Her tongue was rough as it sensually rubbed against his cheek and he almost moaned at the new sensation.

"Mmm, salty. Just how I like things," she cooed in his ear, as she licked her lips to lap up anymore of the taste. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth with a wet smack as her lips closed.

He stiffened when he felt her tongue on him, but he soon relaxed and enjoyed the way the rough texture of her tongue moved against his soft skin. He felt disappointed when the tongue left his face and he moved his lower lip out in a pout. She didn't see this and continued to coo into his ear, "Well Chuck, the offer still stands if you want me."

His lower lip retracted and his mouth twitched upward in a grin. Her right hand continued to rub his shoulder and her left hand was still holding the champagne glass next to his thigh. He smirked and with his left hand, deftly stole the champagne glass out of her hand and tossed it down in one swift motion. Her eyebrows arched as recognition crossed her brain. She smiled a toothy grin, and knew this was it.

"Stealing my drink now Chuck? I never knew you were like that," she teased. He smirked in front of her, his face fully concealed from her eyesight. Her left hand still rested on the bed next to his thigh and he surreptitiously moved his hands over hers. His large hands grasped hers and she gasped as the warm feeling assaulted her skin.

He smirked when the hand on his shoulder stopped moving and the gasp escaped her throat. His thumb began to rub circles into her hand and he smiled when she didn't try to pull away. Without turning to her, he said in a husky voice, "You never knew I was like what?"

The voice totally threw her for a loop. It was so different from the sound of his naturally jovial voice. The husky voice she just heard was laced with desire and lust and it made her blood run wild. Her mind began to send her flashes of things they could do in several different positions and she felt the light burning in her cheeks as it turned a light shade of pink. His hand still rested on top of hers and his thumb still continued to rub circles into hers.

His hands were soft and tender and they were much different from the rough and calloused hands she thought they would be. Then his right hand rested on top of her own and lifted it off his shoulder and onto the sheets of the bed. Instead of rubbing circles into her hand like the other, he gently picked it up and moved it so it was resting on top of his thigh. She bit her lip in anticipation and he squeezed her hand.

He lent his head back and whispered in a low voice, "Feel around." His gritty tone made her shiver as the warm breath assaulted her ears much like hers did to him. He smirked as she felt her hand vibrate against his when his breath touched her ears. "Turnabout is fair play Carina" he whispered.

She tried not to gasp out loud when his fingers hit a more sensitive spot on her hand. She did as she was told and began to flex and move her fingers along the fabric of his pants. She was surprised when she felt the wiry muscles in his thighs and she gave it a squeeze which made him groan and toss his head back over her shoulder. She smirked and moved her fingers to another spot on his thigh and squeezed and she felt him squirm under her touch.

His head was still tossed over her shoulder and buried in her rust colored hair when she felt his right hand cupping her delicate, porcelain like face. He gripped her pointed chin and turned it to the right and her blue eyes met his own brown eyes. She could see the deep, emotional pain left raw by the betrayal of Bryce all those years ago and the hurt he felt when she revealed that Bryce was Sarah's ex.

She stole a glance at his pink lips and a thought skirted through her mind, 'I wonder if he's a good kisser.' She quickly moved her stray eyes back to his and also saw the hints of want and desire in his eyes. She could only imagine the same image reflected in her own, cerulean blue eyes. Her right hand continued to rub his thigh and his left hand continued to rub hers. She stole one more look and saw his lips moving closer to hers.

She looked up once again and her blue eyes connected with his brown.

The next thing she knew, she was also moving her lips towards his. Her eyes fluttered close as their lips met in a chaste kiss. When their lips touched, it seemed like an electrical barb jolted through their connection and a euphoric feeling built up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why this kiss felt so different from all the others she has had and she found herself not wanting it to end.

When they finally broke apart, she found herself missing the feeling of his lips on hers as they conform and mold into her own lips. That euphoric feeling in her stomach subsided when his lips left her own. She looked up to his own brown eyes and saw the same feelings flit through his orbs.

"Carina…" He breathed.

"Chuck…" She answered while her mouth barely moved enough to read.

Her mind then began to wrap around itself, instinctually remembering that she was a DEA agent and she had to be in control of the situation which she clearly wasn't. Her mind tried to figure out a logical reason why this was happening and the more she tried, the more she came up empty. Although she didn't show it, she began to panic as she lost control and her insides twisted in turmoil. She couldn't remember another time where she felt like this, so out of control and so… so… vulnerable.

"You okay Carina?" he asked. His husky tone of voice was replaced by a more caring tone.

"Just fine," she said, flashing him a smile. He looked at his watch and noticed the time and groaned.

"I gotta get out of here lest Casey send a team to go find me," Chuck said. He stood up and grabbed his case and started walking towards the door only for his hand to be anchored to her own.

"Who said I'm going to let you go," she said seductively. She pulled him back towards the bed. When he fully turned around, Carina's lips were on his own and instinct took over, his lips moving to caress hers. Her tongue lapped at his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. He gladly obliged and opened up, his tongue snaking out to duel with hers.

She moaned into his mouth while his tongue explored her own. He rubbed the roof, the side of her mouth. His tongue lightly flicked against her canine teeth and she shuddered when his warm hands touched her hip. A minute later, they broke apart and a trail of saliva connected their lips. Her lips were red and swollen from his nipping. When they got enough air, she grabbed his lapels and pulled him back to here and they continued where they left off.

When he felt her hand going for his shirt, he broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers, "Are you sure Carina?" She looked up into his brown eyes and saw that he wanted it and was waiting for her to assent.

She smiled and nodded against his forehead, "Sex is fun and besides, something is telling me this is going to be the best sex I've ever had. I've never felt this way before you know, this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that just threatens to burst through."

He pushed his lips against her and smiled against it. He lightly pushed her on to the bed, him ending up on top and her on the bottom. He smiled and the next thing she knew, she was unclothed and squirming under his soft hands.

***

Hours later, they lay awake, naked, and sated. Their breaths were short and shallow as they tried to catch their breath.

"Woah," Chuck said from next to Carina. Her eyes were closed and his were staring at the white ceiling. She dragged a hand over his muscled chest and started to rub small circles into it.

"Woah is right. That was AMAZING!" She basically yelled. He chuckled as he buried his head into her rust colored hair.

"That it was," he said. He yawned and his eyes fluttered close for a second. Reaching onto the nightstand, he grabbed for his phone and saw that he had 4 missed calls from one Sarah Walker. He noticed the time and groaned.

"Sarah I take it?" Carina asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. I think it's about time I got back," he said. He groaned again and slowly got off the bed and searched around for his discarded pants. Carina couldn't help but admire the view when he bent over to pick up his clothes.

"Cute ass," she said. He turned his head and gave her a deadpan expression. She chuckled and flashed him for a second before pulling the covers over herself again.

"Hot body," Chuck said. He soon had all his clothes on and grabbed his case. He walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob and with a turn, the door flew open. He turned around and gave her a small smile, "Good night Carina."

He left and she said to the empty room, "Good night Chuck." She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, the back of her hand resting on top of her forehead. She remembered their time and hummed and she soon was asleep, her thoughts drifting to the man with brown, curly hair and warm, brown eyes.

_A/N: This ^ does not make me a CHARAH hater. We just really need some Chuck/Carina fics instead of Cannon pairing all the time. Yes, CHARAH is freaking amazing, but so is Carina. I might make a full length Chuck/Carina story, AU of course!_


End file.
